


Completo

by Bubbaloo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kuroo is so nervous, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), poor kenma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaloo/pseuds/Bubbaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Necesito saber lo que estás pensando porque hay algo que tengo que decirte y creo que llevo demasiado tiempo retrasando este momento y... esto es más complicado de lo que pensé que sería —se pasó una mano por el pelo negro, que volvió a la misma posición— ¿Cómo lo hicimos la otra vez?<br/>(Básicamente cuando no sabes hacer sinopsis y pones un trozo de fic)<br/>--<br/>Kuroo es un manojo de nervios pero lleva dándole vueltas demasiado tiempo y sabe que si no lo dice ya, va a explotar. Mientras que Kenma teme no cumplir las expectativas que cree que tiene sobre él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completo

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué me ha impulsado a subir este fic cuando ni siquiera puedo hacer una sinopsis coherente, así que vais más o menos advertidos.

Kuroo debía afrontar la realidad. Llevaba unas semanas posponiendo lo inevitable pero había llegado a un punto -habían llegado a un punto en el que no se podían evitar los hechos.

En un principio, al comienzo de toda esta nueva etapa que habían decidido comenzar juntos, el capitán tenía la teoría de que no iba a ser como todas las señales indicaban. No. Conocía a su amigo desde siempre, a veces incluso se asustaba de la exactitud de la palabra y lo que eso conllevaba. No había recuerdo sin Kenma. Ni en su cabeza, ni en los álbumes de fotos donde su madre había registrado cada momento destacable de su vida. Tanto tiempo juntos no solo les había dado esa confianza plena, sino que también podían saber lo que había en la mente del otro solo con mirarlo. Así que Kuroo conocía a Kenma mejor que a sí mismo y podía afirmar con total seguridad que a día de hoy conseguía sorprenderlo.

Todo el mundo, cuando ve al pequeño armador jugando con su PSP, siempre intentando estar a un lado sin llamar la atención, dan por hecho que no va a hacer nada más, nada destacable ni importante. Puede que sus notas sean altas, que le cueste ayudar en casa porque no quiera dejar la partida a medias, que no tenga muchos amigos; un montón de conjeturas sacadas de un vistazo rápido.

Pero Kuroo sabe. Sabe que Kenma tiene que concentrarse en los estudios, que no se le da tan bien memorizar historia o resolver una ecuación como pasarse un nivel. Sabe que ayuda en todo lo que puede, aunque la cocina no sea su punto fuerte. Sabe que su consola es un objeto de seguridad, no importa dónde esté ni con quién; en cuanto la enciende puede fingir que está en su casa, sin gente mirándolo, juzgándolo.

Por eso le sorprenden y le emocionan a partes iguales los gestos que tiene para él, las frases que no muy habitualmente decide confesarle pero que, cuando lo hace, aliento caliente chocando contra su cuello debido a la proximidad, pestañas acariciando la línea de su mandíbula y manos colocadas suavemente pero con firmeza en su pecho; el tiempo deja de importar y ese pequeño instante pesa como un siglo, su cuerpo se llena de una sensación que no había sentido con nadie antes y que no cree precipitado asegurar que no lo sentirá con nadie más. Se siente abrumado, lo compara con estar borracho, todo en él parece gritarle: esto es, estamos completos.

No hacía mucho que habían decidido dar el paso juntos -como siempre habían hecho, aunque dar el paso era un eufemismo de lo que Kuroo había tenido que hacer. Él lo llamaría saltar al vacío, había hecho muchas cosas sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias pero esto superó todas sus expectativas. Había desgastado el suelo de su habitación y los oídos de su madre con su inseguridad. Había llegado a recurrir a Akaashi para pedirle consejo, quien había resultado bastante más útil que Bokuto y sus imitaciones de un absurdo meme. Pero al final, tal y como dijo Yaku, él era quien decidía.

Hasta que una noche no pudo contenerlo ni un segundo más. Cada vez que terminaban los exámenes, habían adquirido la costumbre de invadir el salón de la casa del capitán y pasarse la noche entera viendo todo lo que les llamara la atención en Netflix. Kuroo había tardado más de lo que le gustaría admitir en conseguir que Kenma accediera a no llevar consigo ninguna consola, y en su lugar; había traído el móvil. Una de las primeras veces en las que se iluminó la pantalla el menor le informó que se trataba del enano pelirrojo del Karasuno, no quiso darle mucha importancia al asunto pues no era quién para cuestionar por qué necesitaba responderle al segundo si estaban viendo una de sus películas favoritas. Pero es que, cuando ya llegó la décima vez —quizá incluso había perdido la cuenta— en la que Kenma se movió de la perfecta postura que habían adquirido y le embargó la sensación de frío porque debía coger el móvil... no, debía decirle qué pensaba exactamente de todo eso.

Y en el momento en el que decidió hacer partícipe a Kenma de cómo exactamente quería estar a su lado se dio cuenta de que Yaku no tenía razón del todo. No solo importaba su opinión, de hecho en esos horribles y eternos minutos en los que Kenma bloqueó el móvil sin terminar el mensaje, parpadeó una única vez y lo miró con sus ojos dorados como la primera vez; cuando le confesó que su pelo era muy raro, su corazón dejó de latir porque no se había planteado el después. Tenía tanto miedo a que Kenma notara algo que no se había parado a comprobar si Kenma sentía algo.

Le cuesta reconocerlo, pero fue el menor quien dio el primer paso. Acortó todo el espacio que había entre ambos, haciéndose una bolita en el regazo de Kuroo y mientras fingía que sus manos le interesaban, de sus labios cayó una frase.

-Temía ser solo yo.

A partir de ese momento... Bueno, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. Ahora Kenma tenía dos expresiones cuando arqueaba la ceja. La que indicaba que no sabía qué estaba haciendo su pareja, —también expresaba que no tenía ganas de averiguarlo— y la que Kuroo detestaba casi tanto como la cara de disgusto: “¿He hecho algo mal?”

Yaku necesitó una semana entera de descansos entre clases para que Kuroo pudiera admitir lo que todos daban por sentado. Kuroo estaba horriblemente celoso de que se comportara con él como lo hacía con las personas con las que tenía confianza. No había un gesto que distinguiese a Hinata, su amigo, de Kuroo, su novio.

Después de afrontar este hecho y de admitir a regañadientes que necesitaba afecto por parte de su novio —Yaku se lo pasó demasiado bien aquella mañana— llegó la parte en la que se tuvo que plantear cómo decírselo a Kenma. Porque tenía que decírselo. No era por mantener la confianza en la pareja o afrontar las dudas juntos. No. Es que no había otra forma en la que Kenma lo pudiese entender. Por muy analítico que fuera, si Kuroo le decía que tenía frío mientras iban de camino a su práctica de volley, no levantaba la vista de la consola cuando le soltaba que por eso él siempre llevaba una sudadera debajo. Esto lo sabía porque ya lo había probado. Al igual que “quedarse dormido” en su cama cuando veían una película. Se arrepentía un poco de haber intentado conseguir cariño fingiendo estar más borracho. Pero había que intentar cualquier gesto, porque Kuroo era eso: expresividad. Lo único literariamente decente que había salido de su boca era el discurso que hacía antes de cada partido y la reacción que tenía el rubio hablaba por sí sola.

Era como volver a declararse, o al menos así se sentía. Esta vez quiso ser previsor y visualizó la conversación en su mente. El plan era sencillo: era sábado por la noche, quería que Kenma fuese consciente de que había rechazado una fiesta con Bokuto para tener la noche de películas de la que llevaban tanto tiempo hablando, cenarían tranquilamente, aprovecharía un descuido para quitarle la PSP y esconderla, se sentarían en el sofá y ese sería el momento del ataque.

Por el momento todo iba bastante bien.

En realidad se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. La primera película estaba prácticamente acabando —o eso esperaba— y Kenma estaba en la otra punta del sofá mandando mensajes, se jugaría su puesto en las nacionales a que era con el enano. Frunció el ceño. Si se lo quitaba de golpe no iba a conseguir una buena respuesta, pero si esperaba a que lo soltara... bueno, eso no iba a pasar. Se había olvidado de su propio teléfono hasta que lo notó vibrar en su bolsillo. Decidió sacarlo para dejarlo en la mesa, porque si al final todo salía bien, le iba a estorbar ahí.

Tenía un mensaje nuevo.

De Kenma.

<No me mires tan fijamente>.

Tenía que estar bromeando. Intentó contener una carcajada, la verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era absurdo.

—¿Me acabas de mandar un mensaje al móvil... cuando estamos a menos de un metro de distancia? —levantó el móvil como si necesitara la prueba.

<No me gusta cuando me miras así>.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que hablemos así?

La película había perdido todo el interés. Kuroo estaba ahora sentado de frente a él, con un brazo en el respaldo del sofá mientras que Kenma mantenía la cabeza gacha, haciendo imposible ver su expresión.

—Necesito saber lo que estás pensando porque hay algo que tengo que decirte y creo que llevo demasiado tiempo retrasando este momento y... esto es más complicado de lo que pensé que sería —se pasó una mano por el pelo negro, que volvió a la misma posición— ¿Cómo lo hicimos la otra vez?

Le salió una risa forzada para aligerar el ambiente, pero no funcionó. Oyó a Kenma suspirar mientras dejaba el móvil en la mesita de café. Con las rodillas dobladas y la cara prácticamente enterrada en ellas su voz fue apenas un susurro y Kuroo tuvo que inclinarse para entenderle. 

—Sé lo que quieres —los dedos de sus pies descalzos jugaron entre sí, se concentró en ello para olvidar el calor que notaba en sus mejillas— pero no creo ser capaz ahora de... ya sabes, dártelo.

Kuroo se inclinó todavía más, sus cabezas a punto de chocar.

—¿Darme qué? —por fin consiguió ver un poco del rostro de su novio, lo suficiente para ver el sonrojo y como los ojos dorados se iban para abajo a la vez que esquivaba su mirada—. Oh. Oh. Oho ho ho. Oooooh. ¡Kenma no! —botó en el sofá cuando comprendió a lo que se refería.

Sus manos se movieron sin sentido para reafirmar sus palabras. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y notaba su cara arder. Quizá estaba incluso más rojo él de lo que había visto en el otro.

—¡Yo solo quería un abrazo! —consiguió desconcertarlo—. Ya sabes, lo que hacen las parejas... no sé, quiero decir, ogh por supuesto que quiero acostarme contigo pero no en este momento. No como si no lo hubiera pensado, bueno, por supuesto que lo he pensado; ¿¡cómo no iba a pensarlo!? Siempre que te quedas a dormir solo unas una camiseta mía y...

Se podría decir que la mano de Kenma le tapó la boca, pero en realidad fue como cerrar dando un portazo. La extremidad impactó en los labios para impedir que siguiera describiendo en qué momentos había pensado en acostarse con él. Nunca había pensado que el pijama fuera una cosa tan necesaria.

—Entiendo. No... sigas... —cada palabra era una bocanada de aire del pobre armador. Su pelo le tapaba la cara por completo pero era evidente lo que estaba expresando.

Kuroo retiró la mano de su boca lentamente, temiendo que si hacía algún movimiento brusco todo el ambiente se iba a romper de golpe.

—Esto es realmente una tortura para ti, ¿eh gatito?

La respuesta que obtuvo se pareció bastante a cuando se declaró: vio y notó como se sentó en sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Aún así, no pudo disimular su sorpresa al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Siendo sincero, nunca podría acostumbrarse a ello.

—Era esto, ¿no? —preguntó, su voz reflejando la inseguridad al haber visto la reacción que había provocado en el alto. —Querías que nos acurrucásemos...

Hizo amago de crear una separación entre ambos, quizás no había entendido el sentido de la frase, pero Kuroo fue más rápido cerrando los brazos y aprisionándolo otra vez.

—Sí, esto era. Estoy completo.

Se dejó llevar por el olor que desprendía el pelo de Kenma, enterró su cara todo lo que pudo. La noche de películas no iba a tener más películas. De hecho, podría quedarse así también el día. Notando su respiración, como algunos mechones se habían metido por dentro de su camiseta mientras el rubio se estaba poniendo cómodo y ahora le hacían leves cosquillas, como Kenma trazaba líneas por la parte de su pecho donde no estaba apoyado. No, de momento no necesitaba más.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, era bastante probable que se hubiera quedado ensimismado durante horas, pero no notaba dolor en sus extremidades ni se le habían quedado dormidas así que no podía haber pasado demasiado pero Kenma tiraba del extremo de la manga de su camiseta con dos dedos.

—¿Mmmh? —levantó la cabeza, intentando mantener el olor a manzana en su nariz. Sus ojos medio abiertos enfocaron la cara del otro, que intentaba mirarlo directamente pero parecía que no era capaz de hacerlo.

Un instante después, Kuroo Tetsurou murió.

Kenma, su vecino, su primer amigo, su compañero, su armador, su todo, su _Kenma_ lo estaba besando. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, corresponderle por ejemplo, pero estaba tan sorprendido de que hubiera tomado la iniciativa que no podía. Simplemente no podía. Todo su cuerpo se había congelado en ese instante. Era consciente de que le quería, porque había aceptado salir con él, pero aunque le dejara abrazarlo, besarlo y demostrarle que le quería como algo más que al resto seguía teniendo la sensación de que no significaba lo mismo para él. Hasta este momento. Acababa de marcar la diferencia entre los amigos que tenía y la persona a la que quería. No era algo que Kuroo esperase que pasara tan pronto ni tan fácilmente. Pero se había ahorrado otra conversación en la que podía salir la palabra por c, que por supuesto no tenía.

—No... ¿no quieres?

—¿Qué? —parpadeó. Al final se había quedado como una estatua mientras su novio le besaba por primera vez. Perfecto Kuroo, sublime.

Quiso volver a juntar sus labios, pero los del otro ya no estaban a su altura, pues volvía a tener la cabeza en su cuello.

—¿Esto es lo normal, no?

La mayor parte del tiempo podía leer a Kenma, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con coherencia. Notaba como los labios se iban moviendo por todo un lado de su cuello, bajando hasta el hueso, apartando la camiseta; repetían el camino parándose donde conseguían mejores reacciones. Inconscientemente una de sus manos fue a parar al cabello rubio, agarrándolo con fuerza. 

—Esto no es... —intentó articular, no supo qué entendió su pareja porque en menos de un segundo dos manos se colaron por su camiseta.

Se iba a morir. Sin ninguna duda.

—Te oí. —Murmuró sin despegar su boca de su cuello, consiguió que Kuroo volviera en sí y centrara su mirada en su cabeza, intentando encontrar una parte de cara que no tapara su pelo. Optó por apartarlo él mismo mientras las dos manos que antes lo acariciaban se convertían en un abrazo. —Después de la práctica. Con Mori y Tora.

Lo sabía por cómo temblaba su voz, hasta lo notaba en su camiseta, pero debía comprobarlo. Apoyó un dedo en la barbilla del rubio y la levantó con cuidado. Todo su rostro estaba inundado en lágrimas, sus ojos brillaban de la forma más triste posible y el capitán sintió que algo se le rompía por dentro. 

—Siento que esto no me salga de forma natural. —Se liberó del abrazo para agarrar el borde de la camiseta en un puño.

Sabía que tenía que decir una frase, una palabra, lo que fuera para cortar ese río que había creado pero su cerebro no despertaba. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Su barbilla temblando, lágrimas saliendo sin cesar, algunos mechones de pelo se le estaban quedando pegados, los ojos cada vez más rojos. Le dolía verlo así.

— Siento que me lo tengas que pedir.

Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, había provocado la reacción equivocada y ahora no sabía cómo pararlo. Podía ver como había tirado la ficha de dominó esperando una gran ovación del público pero en su lugar todo había empezado a caer sin orden ni control alguno y no sabía qué pieza era la que lo paraba todo, o si en este momento existía una.

—No te quiero como a Shouyou. —Kenma sollozó. _Sollozó_.

Lo besó.

Nada de movimientos suaves, de medir las palabras, de intentar evitar ciertas respuestas. Siempre iba como si estuviera pisando un campo de minas para acabar así, con lo que más quería temblando entre sus brazos, pidiéndole perdón por cosas que no le importaban. Así que agarró su cabeza con las dos manos y lo pegó contra él. No hubo resistencia.

Kenma intentó vocalizar cuando se separaron para coger aire pero Kuroo sabía qué frase venía ahora y no iba a permitir que retumbase por la habitación. Así que lo volvió a callar. No retiró las manos de su cara hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir, fue entonces cuando se las fue borrando una a una con su boca. Su trabajo no duró mucho, porque enseguida fue Kenma quien retomó el beso sentándose con la espalda recta de manera que Kuroo tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

No sabe en qué momento, puede que llevaran allí todo el tiempo pero Kuroo notó las manos de Kenma en su pelo y su cuello, lo interpretó como una buena señal y apretó las suyas acortando más todavía la distancia.

Gimió cuando Kenma le mordió el labio. Parte fue debido a la sorpresa y su shock creció aún más cuando notó que le lamía la parte dañada. Eligió no comentar nada al respecto, que probase todo lo que quisiera porque estaba seguro de que si hacía algo que no fuera seguir besándolo o acariciarle la parte baja de la espalda iba a romper el momento. Si Kenma estaba lo suficientemente cómodo como para experimentar, él iba a ser el conejillo de indias más dócil que podía pedir.

Así descubrió que tenía zonas mucho más sensibles a la lengua del menor de lo que había pensado, que todo le había empezado a dar vueltas cuando notó sus labios en contacto con la zona de su garganta, que sus ojos se cerraban por completo con solo una caricia por su pelo. También descubrió cosas de Kenma, que decidió apuntarse por si la ocasión volvía a surgir, como que no podía mantener las manos en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo y que probablemente nunca dejaría de sonrojarse.

Le empezó a doler el cuello cuando Kenma decidió romper el beso para volver a explorar esa zona, así que se dejó caer en el sofá y arrastró al menor consigo. Al ver que tenía que levantar la cabeza para seguir con su trabajo pareció pensárselo mejor.

Kuroo no protestó, había sido suficiente. Más que suficiente. No esperaba provocar esa reacción en su novio y menos después de aquello. Sin duda no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Notaba los labios levemente hinchados y secos, seguramente tendrían el mismo aspecto que los de Kenma, quien se estaba pasando la mano por ellos con cuidado.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres. —Dijo, y esta vez lo quiso mirar a los ojos, así que Kuroo tuvo que apoyarse en los codos para verlo bien. Aunque no entendía qué quería decirle. —Lo de estar completo. Lo entiendo ahora.

Apartó de su mente todas las voces que le habían estado gritando durante días, al final y al cabo solo había una a la que de verdad tenía que escuchar; irónicamente era la que más había ignorado.

—No te sientas forzado a nada. Solo te necesito a ti para estar completo.

—Me gusta. —Kuroo arqueó la ceja, por enésima vez en aquel día. Lo que consiguió fue que Kenma lo empujara para poder tumbarse encima de nuevo. —La sensación, me gusta.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanto si os ha gustado como sino, podéis gritar conmigo sobre Haikyuu!! (y kuroken)   
> http://laurynoesta.tumblr.com/


End file.
